yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends meet with Cheng Ru and his council in Quest for Canterlot. The next morning, Flurry Heart felt a little bit of magic coming in the Forest. Princess Flurry Heart: I felt something coming from the forest. Jennifer: Then, We better keep our eyes open. Lisa Simpson: Right, Jennifer. Hooves: Well, At least we're in this together. Dipper Pines: Well, It sure wasn't easy coming to your rescue, Hooves. Princess Yuna: Yeah, I remember that. What about you, Hooves? Hooves: I think so, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You were only held hostage by your parents because they don't appreciate you being good at heart. Yuna uses her magic and create a flashback. In the flashback at Nightmare Moon's castle, Hooves was sleeping in his room when he heard something. The headlights appears and he looked out his window. The Flying Ford Anglia turned and Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper, Mabel, Gizmo and Ford came to the rescue. Princess Yuna: Hi there, Hooves! Hooves: Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper, Mabel, Ford. What're you all doing here? Princess Yuna: Rescuing you of course. Princess Flurry Heart: Come on, Get the suitcase. Hooves packed all of his belongings. Yuna hooked the wire on the bars forcing the window. Dipper Pines: You better stand back. Let's go, Grunkle Ford! The Flying Ford Anglia flies, Pulled the window and it fell into the ground. The crashing noise just woke up Governor Ratcliffe when he alerts Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. Governor Ratcliffe: Your Majesties, We have intruders coming after Hooves! Nightmare Moon: What!? King Sombra: Don't just stand there, Ratcliffe! Stop them! (to Duke Weaselton) Weaselton, Sound the Alarm! Duke Weaselton: You got it, Boss! The Flying Ford Anglia drove in reverse and opened the trunk, Hooves placed all of his belongings inside it. Mabel Pines: Hurry, Hooves! Gizmo: Hooves! Hooves quickly got dressed as he packed all of his belongings. Nightmare Trix: Hurry, Ratcliffe! Ratcliffe opened all the locks with a few keys. In the room, Hooves puts the suitcase into the Flying Ford Anglia's trunk. Princess Yuna: Anytime, Hooves! In the hallway, Ratcliffe was about to unlock the last lock. Back in the bedroom, Hooves put his pet Cockatrice, Stoner right next to Flurry Heart, He's about to hop in. Princess Flurry Heart: Come on, Hurry up! Finally, Ratcliffe came with Bill and the Nightmare Family. Nightmare Moon: Stop him! He's escaping! Hooves was about to leave, But Ratcliffe grabbed him by the hind leg. Princess Yuna: Radcliffe! Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Governor Ratcillfe: Come here! Hooves: Let go of me! Governor Ratcliffe: Oh no you don't, Hooves! You and your little friends ain't going anywhere! Nightmare Moon: Don't let them get away with him! Bill Cipher: Now, Give us the Journals! Hooves: Get off! Dipper Pines: Forget it, Bill! Pound Cake: Hey, Ratface! (punches Ratcliffe in the nose) Governor Ratcliffe: Ahh! (covers his nose) Ford Pines: Everybody, Hold On! Ford drives the Flying Ford Anglia fast enough, Causing Ratcliffe and Bill Cipher to be pulled away. Governor Ratcliffe: No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Bill Cipher: (yells like Goofy and fell into the ground with Ratcliffe on top of him) Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Black Hole, Twivine, Duke Weaselton and Cerberus couldn't believe their eyes. Princess Black Hole: They got away with Hooves! Hooves closes the door and the Flying Ford Anglia flies into the night. Nightmare Moon, King Sombra and Bill Cipher got upset. Nightmare Moon: Impossible! King Sombra: Inconceivable! Bill Cipher: (got Ratcliffe off of him) You let them get away with Hooves! Governor Ratcliffe: (with his nose bleeding) It wasn't my fault, That little colt brat broke my nose! In the Flying Ford Anglia, They journey back to Equestria. Princess Yuna: Now, Let's get you out of here. The next morning, The flying car reached Hogwarts Castle. And up ahead, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia were glad they made it. The Flying Ford Anglia lands perfectly next to the palace, They've brought him home right on time. Gizmo: Home Sweet Home. The flashback ends as the rest of Yuna's friends enjoyed it. Gideon Gleeful: Wow. Vanellope von Schweetz: Amazing! The Journals glow in Yuna's saddlebag. Princess Yuna: We better keep moving. Just then, Cheng Ru, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Master Bear, Master Chicken, Master Rooster, Master Snow Leopard, Master Elephant, Song, Li Shan, Peng and Lian came. Cheng Ru: Greetings! Princess Yuna: It's Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council of Gongmen City! Po: Dad! Li Shan: Po! Po and Li hugged like father and son. Princess Yuna: We need your help, Cheng Ru. Dipper Pines: The Mane 10 and the Hogwarts Royalties were captured. Princess Flurry Heart: And so are Jennifer's parents. Cheng Ru: We know, Princess Flurry Heart. Ford Pines, Yen Sid, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and your mother send us to help you. Storming Ox: We'd be glad to give you kids a helping hand. Croc: And once we're through with Tai Lung, Shen and Kai, Justice will be served and triumph and the main course. So, They followed wherever Flurry Heart's magic leads. Soon, They reached another temple. Princess Flurry Heart: This must be it. Flurry Heart looked at Journal 12 to research about the temple. Inside the temple, They could see Amulets of Wood, Metal and Earth. Train: Would ya look at those over there! Lai: The Amulet of Wood. Yee: The Amulet of Metal. Tsun: And the Amulet of Earth. Gideon Gleeful: Just wait 'til we get through with Tai Lung, Shen and Kai. Phineas Flynn: (stopping Gideon) Gideon, Stop! There could be booby traps. Princess Yuna: One of us is gonna have to check it out. Nyx: Let's do it together, But be very carful and watch your step. Gideon Gleeful: Okay. Lisa Simpson: We just have to move slowly. Bart Simpson: Well, As long as we don't go too quick. Train: You kids go on, I'll keep watch. Master Bear: One at a time. Train: There they go. Doogal: It's diamond search all over again. Gideon Gleeful: (accidentally stepped on one booby trap and dodged as a few spikes came out) Sorry. Master Snow Leopard: Be careful, Gideon! Li Shan: (steps on another booby trap with fires blew as he ducks) Sorry about that. Master Chicken: This is not good. Gizmo: (shivers in Dipper's backpack) Dipper Pines: It's okay, Gizmo. Bart Simpson: Not for long. Emerald: Come on, We're almost there. Master Rooster: Here we go. They were almost at the other side. Meanwhile, Princess Luna explained to Yen Sid about her nightmare vision. With a lot of tense, the Dipper Clones comforts her, Yen Sid was surprised what she told him. Princess Luna: That's why we're here, Yen Sid. Yen Sid: How could this happened? Sensei Garmadon: We don't know yet, Yen Sid. Tyrone: We need your help. Ford Pines: The Mane 10 are in need of our help. Sensei Wu: Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and their followers will stop at nothing until they destroy everything in their way. Dallben: The Journals are what they're after to free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Cassim: Without them, Yuna and her friends won't stand against them nor Tai Lung, Shen and Kai. Hiro: We've got to do something. Princess Luna: I'm just worried about Yuna. Princess Celestia: You need to relax, Little Sister. Princess Luna: You're right, Celestia. Duck: Well, Let's hope Yuna and her friends make it. Ford Pines: We're not going to loose faith in them, Duck. Then, Prince Casey Jr. and Princess Tillie arrived to see Yen Sid. They are looking after their baby, Cindy. Casey Jr.: We came as soon as possible. Yen Sid: You came just in time, Casey Jr. Dean Cadance: Let's just hope Yuna and her friends aren't too late. Flurry Heart: (teething her teething ring) Dean Cadance: Even Vice Principal Luna was tensed. Vice Principal Luna: (feeling tensed about the Nightmare Family and Bill) Princess Luna: (feeling tensed about her nightmare vision) Principal Celestia: Calm down, You two. Vice Principal Luna: (breathing in a brown paper bag) Princess Luna: Forgive us, We're just a little tensed. (breathing in a brown paper bag) Yen Sid: I am aware of all this. Cassim: So, What can we do to stop Tai Lung, Shen and Kai? Yen Sid: We must rely on Princess Yuna and her friends, They're our only hope now. And so, They waited for Yuna's success on saving Equestria. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225